The present invention relates to security systems, and in particular to the use of a telephone device for controlling a security system.
A recent innovation in security applications is the use of wireless keys, which are small remote control devices, typically attached to a key-fob. These devices have become popular for remote arming and disarming as well as remote control of other devices via the wireless receiver and central control unit. For example, Ademco products in the 5800 series of products, specifically the 5881 receiver which receives messages from a 5804 wireless key and passes the complete message to the control panel for some resultant action. In addition, two way devices, e.g. Ademco 5804BD, send information to the system then receive an acknowledgment back via the system bus and central transmitter module, 5800TM, which transmits to a receiver contained within the 5804BD.
Thus, a basic system consists of a central control unit, a wired console (on the system bus), a wireless receiver (also on the system bus), a central transmitter module (also on the bus), and various wireless sensors and wireless control transmitters in communication with the control unit via the receiver, bus and transmitter module.
One of the major advantages of a wireless system is that there is lower installation time since the sensors do not require wiring back to the control panel. Additionally the use of wireless-key transmitters for remote control adds convenience and provides for improved security, e.g. system status can be interrogated before entering the protected premises, lights may be activated etc.
Two way control devices have proven to be successful in the field over recent years. Although these devices are often used from outside the protected premises, they are often used inside from a night stand or back-door/garage entrance. In addition, it should be noted that cordless telephones now account for more than 50% of telephones sold in USA (1998). It has been noted that the user interface on a device which has dual purpose (such as a telephone used for security system control as well as standard telephonic communications) can be cumbersome, a special access code is needed to make sure that the signal from the cordless telephone handset is sent to the proper place, i.e. either control information to the alarm system or dialing information over the PSTN.